Nowadays, the increasing demands for high indoor environmental quality such as sound quality inside the housing can not be ignored. However, in a densely populated city, the indoor sound quality is seriously affected due to various indoor and outdoor noise sources. No practicable device has been developed to solve this problem.
Therefore, there is a need to provide a sound-modulating device to effectively eliminate the adverse influence.